


Now, Take My Hands (Come On)

by mintables



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AND WHAT I WANT IS TO LOVE AND SUPPORT PHICHIT CHULANONT, M/M, PHICHIMETTI IS THE CUTEST THING I WANT Y'ALL TO APPRECIATE THEM, Shower Sex, Wedding Fluff, also phichit wins the gpf in s2 in this, bc fUCK THE RULES I DO WHAT I WANT, can u believe ciao ciao has to suffer w endless flirting, im lov, it's like really sappy ridiculous shower sex tho bc im weak and pathetic, ohhh my gosh i did not just churn out almost 4k for my fav rarepair for nothing i hope, pleasE JUST SHIP THEM, selfie buddies, they would be so cute please, they're total and complete dorks, this is so duMB AND SAPPY, who cry at viktor & yuuri's wedding bc they love their bffs so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintables/pseuds/mintables
Summary: It begins, as most things in their lives do, at the banquet.Or,Phichit isn't sure when he began falling for Chris, but maybe he was there the whole time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HI HELLO YES CAN I PERHAPS INTEREST YOU IN MY FAV RAREPAIR POSSIBLY EVER? YES? GOOD
> 
> but in all seriousness i love them so much holy shit this is such a lonely ship and such a lonely tag and i literally cannOT BELIEVE, especially when they're such cute Selfie Buddies???? aaaaAAAA PLEASE LOVE THEM WITH ME

It begins, as most things in their lives do, at the banquet.

 

They’re both a little drunk, not so much that they’re as bad as Yuuri (who dragged his fiancé off into a corner somewhere half an hour ago and is still practically glued to Viktor’s mouth) but enough that there’s a buzz. One thing leads to another, clothes are lost, the pole comes out.

It’s, Phichit realizes with startling clarity through his champagne-clouded haze,  _ really fun.  _ Chris begins flirting with him three glasses in, and Phichit reciprocates after only one more. Lighthearted, yes, but charged with an underlying sexual current that makes his throat dry and his hands itch to touch the other man. Chris notices. 

Chris always does.

They leave the banquet together, fumbling and giggling, and barely make it to Chris’s hotel room. It’s okay- if they permanently scar a few tourists in the elevator, then whatever. If fans take a few pictures, then whatever. 

It’ll be good for their popularity anyways.

In the morning, when they wake up next to each other in Chris’s bed with heads throbbing and muscles sore, all they can do is smile, and Phichit thinks he might be falling as he pulls Chris in for a good-morning kiss.

 

Their fans find out. Fans find ways to. They haven’t exactly been subtle, either at the banquet or the hotel. All the fans have, though, is a few blurry photos of them leaving the banquet together- it almost reminds him of the Otabek and Yuri debacle. Still, conclusive proof or not, Phichit opens Twitter the next day to see that his notifications have blown up.

His fans are apparently arguing about a ship name for the two of them- they seem split between Chrischuchu or Phichimetti. He laughs a little. They’re both cute. He’ll have to ask Chris about it later- and about what, exactly, they are.

Whatever they are, it’s more fun than he’s had in forever. He doesn’t want it to end.

Chris wakes up, then, and Phichit’s social media is abandoned in favor of snuggling against the other man’s chest and… other pursuits.

(Chris tells him over breakfast later that he rides dick like a champ. Phichit laughs and hits him with a napkin.)

 

Yuuri texts him later, while he’s applying eyeliner and Chris is drying off from his shower, and he laughs at his best friend’s stream of (almost entirely Chris-related) questions. He pulls Chris over, holding his phone out for a selfie to reply with. 

Chris kisses him at the last minute and he almost drops his phone in the sink. It’s wonderfully cheesy and domestic and adorable and he sends at least five different versions of the picture to Yuuri.

His best friend replies with the blend of confusion and excited support that Phichit’s expecting, and he laughs. They’re going to have to get into a couples’ selfie war with Viktor and Yuuri at some point.

He mentions this to Chris while he goes through filters to post their selfie on his Instagram. Chris laughs and agrees. When Phichit brings up their ship name, he only smiles.

He tells him that he likes both names.

That he likes  _ him. _

Phichit’s heart is just about ready to burst.

 

Their fans completely explode after Phichit posts the kiss picture. It’s the Viktuuri buzz after the Cup of China all over again, but a little more intense because the two of them are doing everything they can to actually interact with their fans instead of hiding away like Viktor and Yuuri (not that he blames them for wanting privacy, of course). Again… it’s  _ fun. _

He’s seen at least two hundred edits and counting of their selfie, and a hundred more comparing their relationship to Viktor and Yuuri’s. It’s cute, how excited people are about the two of them. He’s happy he’s been able to bring some of his fans the same joy that he himself felt watching his best friend kiss the love of his life on international television.

Not that he’d call Chris the love of his life. Not yet, at least. This is so new, so different, something blossoming and burning and so, so sweet all at once, and he wants to take it for what it is, one moment at a time.

He thinks he’ll probably post another picture with Chris later. He can’t help it if he wants to show off the things he cares about, can he?

His follower count, already incredibly high, has skyrocketed on every social media platform known to man, and he grins and shows Chris excitedly. Chris smiles and strokes a hand through his hair and calls him  _ darling  _ and Phichit has never felt so warm.

It’s nice.

 

That summer, Chris (and his cat) go back to Bangkok with Phichit. No one really questions it.

 

At night, Phichit curls against Chris’s side and traces lazy fingers over his chest. His hands map out the dips and curve of his ribs, his abs, the soft spots near his hips and the firmness of his muscles. 

He really likes Chris’s body.

He says as much.

Chris turns to him and threads their fingers together, pulling him in closer. Before he can say anything Chris is pressing kisses against his cheeks and exploring his body so, so gently with his hands.

Chris kisses all of his favorite spots, or so he tells him. It takes a while. He covers as much of Phichit as he can in kisses, spending extra time on the curve of his hips and the inside of his thighs. It’s both wonderfully sweet and wonderfully hot- it’s wonderfully  _ Chris. _ By the time Chris is done, they’re both laughing even as they rut into each other’s hands like high-schoolers having their first time.

 

Chris’s face is really cute, Phichit observes. It’s something that most people, distracted by his outward, in-your-face  _ sex appeal,  _ don’t ever really notice, but beneath all that  _ mature eros  _ is a man whose Instagram feed is almost entirely pictures of his cat, and Phichit is unbelievably fond of that man.

He loves when he can make Chris blush, when he can make him stutter and leave those green eyes wide and so, so adorable. He’s so much sweeter than people give him credit for- Phichit once heard Viktor call him an innocent Swiss mountain boy, and although the comparison is perhaps a little over-the-top, he can’t deny the element of truth.

From the curls in his hair, to the softness of his cheeks, to the way he’ll smile when no one’s looking, to the gentle curve of his lashes- so, so long, so, so delicate- and the way his (brilliantly gorgeous, oh  _ god _ ) eyes shine, Chris is  _ cute.  _

And it’s having effects on Phichit’s  _ heart. _

He keeps these thoughts to himself for the time being, until Chris starts to talk about how cute  _ Phichit  _ is when they’re lazily curled against each other, watching  _ The King and the Skater  _ on Phichit’s couch, and Phichit is singing along.

He stutters on the words to  _ Shall We Skate _ when Chris murmurs praises to him, breath warm against the shell of his ear. He can’t keep singing when Chris is telling him how he has the voice of an angel, how he’s never met someone so simultaneously sexy and adorable, how-

Phichit doesn’t let Chris finish before he’s kissing him, and even his favorite movie is forgotten.

 

He realizes, with a force so powerful it stuns him, while they’re both in the shower. Chris has him pinned against the wall, scissoring him open slowly, and his whole body is shaking from the pleasure. It’s fast, messy, hot. 

Nothing new. It’s  _ them. _

But- even while one hand is finger-fucking Phichit mercilessly, the other is stroking over his cheek and combing back wet hair that falls into his eyes with a gentleness unlike any he’s experienced with partners in the past. And the look in Chris’s eyes is so raw, so tender, and he’s leaning in and murmuring praises against his skin, and Phichit thinks that he might be crying if he wasn’t so turned on.

He turns his head against Chris’s palm and sucks the fingers into his mouth, smirking a little when he sees the other man gasp, but he’s only able to think one thing.

_ I want to hold on to him forever. _

 

Being able to come home to Chris’s face after running errands is high on Phichit’s list of his favorite things, right up there with when Viktor and Yuuri or Leo and Guang-Hong do adorable couple-y things. 

Of course, he likes his boyfriend better than his friends’ relationships, no matter how much he may tease Chris otherwise. In fact, he’s pretty sure he’s ready to say he loves him.

He just isn’t sure how to tell Chris.

This thought is weighing heavily on his mind when he opens the door to their home (and oh, the fact that it is  _ theirs  _ now and not just  _ his _ is so nice to think about), only to find that Chris is… not there. This wouldn’t be an issue, on most occasions, but Chris hasn’t said anything about going out at all today, and the house is stunningly quiet. He’s a little worried.

He’s worried right until he sees the rose petals and then he’s dropping his grocery bags and stifling laughter because of course Chris  _ would. _ The petals make a trail to their bedroom, because Chris is  _ ridiculous,  _ and he loves him for it. 

He really does.

Something warm blooms in his chest when he opens their bedroom door and Chris is waiting there, candles blazing in patterns on the floor and more petals covering the bed. It’s a perfect replica of the romantic scene between Arthur and the handmaiden in  _ The King and the Skater 2 _ , which they’d watched last week. He can’t believe Chris pays enough attention to remember how he’s admitted to always wanting to do something like that.

He can’t believe Chris  _ did it.  _

That Chris did it  _ for him. _

He’s moving towards him before his mind has time to catch up with his feet, and  _ thank goodness  _ he avoids tripping on candles and setting his whole home ablaze because all he can really focus on is the swell of affection he’s feeling right now. He kisses Chris sloppily, quickly, trying to convey as much emotion as he can with just the press of his mouth.

Chris murmurs against his lips as their breaths mingle- that it’s their six-month anniversary, that he’s lucky to have him, that he wanted to do this  _ just for him _ , and Phichit can’t contain himself anymore.

“I love you.”

Chris looks… startled. Like he’s never expected him to say that; like no one’s ever said it to him before. Phichit wonders if anyone  _ has.  _ Whether Chris reciprocates or not, he’s glad he’s said it, at least. He’s never been a dishonest person, and right now, he loves Chris so much it  _ hurts.  _ And then those lashes that Phichit’s so fond of are blinking back tears and Chris smiles so  _ genuinely  _ at him and Phichit is on top of the  _ world. _

“I love you, too.”

 

They train together constantly, preparing for next season. Chris isn’t sure if he wants to come back to the ice; Phichit kisses him and teases about surpassing him and that seems to make up his mind. Phichit gets Chris to teach him the quads he knows, and he manages to get the quad Lutz and Salchow down to minimal mistakes.

Ciao Ciao has to keep yelling at them to stop flirting on the ice, but Phichit honestly doesn’t think his coach minds much. He’s known the man for too long to be affected by his bluster, and he thinks Celestino honestly knows that Chris is good for him.

Of course, be that as it may, it doesn’t stop him from flirting harder in retaliation.

He’s planning to use more music from  _ The King and the Skater  _ movies for this season- probably the third film’s opening song, he decides, at least for his short program. Chris teases him about it becoming his trademark, and Phichit honestly can’t say he minds.

Especially when he tells Chris he’s going to use Arthur and the handmaiden’s duet for his free skate and Chris’s eyes shine before he’s hugging him so tightly Phichit can swear his bones crack. He knows Phichit’s skating it for him.

For  _ them. _

 

Phichit tells him about his dream, one night as they’re mindlessly cuddling before bed. The TV is on, but they’re paying more attention to each other. He talks about how badly he wants to share skating with his home, how he hopes an ice show will be a way to show everyone what he loves. He admits, quietly, how he’s afraid it’s childish, that if he asks his friends to wear hamster hats they’ll laugh in his face. He admits how much he wants Chris to be right beside him through all of it.

Chris kisses him softly, and pulls back with a smile. He murmurs that he’d love to see the ice show become real, that he’d be glad to stay by Phichit’s side through everything. That even if it means wearing hamster hats and carrying selfie sticks, he’ll do it for him. That if Phichit loves it, he loves it too.

Phichit feels his heart swell and he’s crying before he can stop himself. Chris panics, asking him if he said something wrong, but Phichit cuts him off with a kiss. When he pulls back he’s still teary-eyed, but smiling widely. He’s not sure if he’ll ever stop smiling, now. 

He loves him  _ so much. _

That night, Chris holds him a little tighter, and Phichit could never be more grateful for the warmth.

 

Viktor and Yuuri get married in the middle of the season, right before the Cup of China. Yuuri tells him with teary eyes as Phichit helps straighten his tie before the ceremony that it’s because it’s when they first kissed. Phichit is so happy for his best friend he feels like his heart is going to burst.

He knows he’s crying as he stands in his position as best man while Viktor and Yuuri exchange vows- Viktor in stuttering Japanese and Yuuri in shaky Russian (like they’ve been practicing secretly for months without each other’s knowledge). Across from him, on Viktor’s side, Chris is crying too. Neither of them can really believe their best friends found each other, he supposes.

He’s so glad they did.

After the ceremony (where Yuuri throws the bouquet directly at Phichit’s face so hard he almost doesn’t catch it, but then he  _ does  _ and oh, the  _ look on Chris’s face),  _ Phichit and Chris can give their best man speeches, and  _ wow  _ is it fun to see Yuuri slowly turn into a tomato-red mess as Phichit recounts the times back in Detroit when potential dates would see the framed pictures of Viktor in their room or in Yuuri’s wallet and tell Yuuri they were sorry, they didn’t know he had a boyfriend. Viktor is laughing, but joins Yuuri in embarrassment when Chris excitedly recounts how desperately he had pined for “the cute boy from the banquet” for months after the Grand Prix Final two seasons ago. It’s cute, the way they look at each other when they realize how equally smitten they were.

Phichit knows he looks at Chris the same way.

After the speeches are over the dancing can finally begin, and  _ of course _ Chris has brought a pole- Phichit helped him sneak it in. Yuuri shies away at first, but after a few glasses of champagne he doesn’t really care anymore, and neither does Viktor.

Viktor is equally as terrible at pole dancing as Yuuri is skilled, and Phichit is almost crying laughing at the amount of blackmail material he’ll have. Finally,  _ finally,  _ the music changes to a slow song, and he doesn’t have to watch Viktor embarrass himself anymore as Yuuri pulls him into his arms and they take the center of the dance floor, half-clothed or not. 

No matter how entertaining it may be to watch the newlyweds half-dance, half-grind together, eventually other couples start to join them. Mila and Sara are the first, elegant in complementary ballgowns- they definitely coordinated, which is  _ adorable,  _ and Phichit is tempted to take pictures- but then Chris is offering him a hand, too, and his phone is forgotten.

They sweep past Leo and Guang-Hong, who are too busy gazing into each other’s eyes to really pay attention to the song’s actual rhythm, and Phichit giggles a little. Chris pouts and pokes his cheek, begging him to pay attention to him. Phichit caves and faces his boyfriend completely, and-  _ oh. _

He could look at Chris forever like this, when he’s relaxed and warm and there’s so much love in his eyes it feels like they’re the only two people in the world. Phichit leans in a little, so that their foreheads are touching and their breath is mingling and there’s nowhere on the planet that he would rather be.

He’s never loved someone this much.

 

The medal around his neck doesn’t feel real. None of it feels real. Phichit has no idea how this is happening- no idea how he’s gotten this far- but he can’t stop smiling and the tears don’t stop flowing.

He drags Yuuri and Yuri in for a selfie, medal between his teeth catching the lights of the Grand Prix Final arena, and posts it before tucking his phone away to actually face the reporters. It all feels like a dream.

He almost collapses when he sees Chris skating towards him, bouquet in hand and smile on his face even though Phichit has just robbed him of the place in the Grand Prix Final he’s been chasing all his life. There’s a box in his hand, and Phichit feels his heart leap, hands flying to his mouth.

Chris gets down on one knee.

Phichit is sobbing out a  _ yes  _ before Chris can even finish asking, and now it’s  _ Yuuri’s  _ turn to take thousands of photos of his best friend because Phichit is throwing himself into Chris’s arms, sense of public decency be damned.

He’s pretty sure he can hear Yuri making gagging noises behind him but he can’t find it in himself to  _ care  _ when he’s kissing Chris- Chris, who just  _ proposed to him _ ; Chris, who he’s pretty damn sure he can call the love of his life.

Chris, his  _ fiancé _ .

Phichit is  _ really  _ glad his makeup is waterproof because he can’t stop crying as Chris slides the ring onto his finger, and Chris is crying too but they’re both so  _ happy  _ and he could not give less of a shit about what tabloids are going to manage to produce in the next twenty-four hours.

_ He’s going to hold on to him forever. _

 

The banquet, this year, is an emotional affair.

 

Viktor and Yuuri are all over each other once again, but now he’s pretty sure they have rivals in the over-the-top PDA department, because he hasn’t been able to stay away from Chris the entire night. They’re barely even buzzed, they’ve spent so much time clinging to each other. Phichit is still a little bit in shock.

He’s here, at the Grand Prix Final, for his second year in a row. There’s a medal around his neck. He’s engaged to  _ Chris,  _ of all people.

He’s not dreaming.

He asks Chris as much, voice a little shaky, and his fiancé- his  _ fiancé _ \- laughs softly and confirms that no, it’s not a dream. He knows he’s probably overly emotional about the whole affair, but Chris supports him calmly, gently.

Chris always does.

Phichit leans in to kiss him for the umpteenth time that night, even though they’re grinning too widely for it to be much more than a failed attempt at bumping lips. Behind him, he’s certain Guang-Hong is taking a picture. He taught him well.

He can’t find it in himself to care.

It’s  _ them. _

 

They decide on a spring wedding, back in Barcelona where they first kissed. (Phichit points out it’s, more accurately, the place where they first hooked up, which  _ led  _ to the first kiss, and Chris tells him to stop being unromantic.) 

Phichit almost regrets even sending them  _ invitations _ when Yuuri and Viktor immediately send the both of them texts about how they’re going to get back at them for the best man speeches at  _ their  _ wedding. Phichit threatens to make Ciao Ciao his best man instead, which at least shuts Yuuri up, for the time being.

The next few months after the Grand Prix Final are a mess of hectic wedding planning and competitions, and Phichit can’t quite believe how quickly it goes by until the day actually arrives. But then he’s desperately combing back his hair and going over his vows while Yuuri straightens his suit jacket, and  _ oh god  _ is he panicking.

He asks Yuuri if his eyeliner looks okay, because he knows his hands have been shaking since he applied it this morning, and Yuuri punches him lightly in the shoulder and tells him it’s  _ fine.  _ Phichit isn’t exactly convinced, but he sizes himself up in the mirror and takes a deep breath. He’s as ready as he’ll ever be.

He turns to thank Yuuri for being there for him, and Yuuri smiles, and then he’s hugging his best friend tightly. He kind of can’t believe this is really happening.

_ This is really happening. _

He’s still a little bit in shock when he and Chris are finally, finally facing each other again. He meets his gaze and Phichit wants to kiss him right then and there, proper marriage procedure be damned, because he looks like everything he’s ever wanted and  _ oh god how is he going to make it through his vows when he’s already crying now? _

Chris’s eyes are his anchor while he stutters through his vows, smiling so widely he’s not sure if he’s even making sense anymore. It’s okay. It’s  _ them. _ When Chris returns his words, voice warmer than he’s ever heard it, Phichit starts crying again.

And then they’re exchanging rings, and  _ I do _ ’s, and he can finally kiss Chris.

He can finally kiss his  _ husband. _

And it may be shaky and messy and they’re both crying a lot, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

It’s  _ them. _

 

(Chris lets him throw the bouquet afterwards, and he hurls it at Leo’s head so hard it probably hurts. It bounces off before Leo can catch it properly, but it lands in Guang-Hong’s arms, so at least Phichit achieves his goal one way or another. He can’t wait to be able to sob his way through  _ their _ wedding, too.)

 

(He can’t wait to sob his way through their wedding with his husband right beside him.)

 

_ (He can’t wait to hold on to Chris forever.) _

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS DUMB AND SAPPY AND I'M POSTING IT AT 1 AM BUT IT'S OKAY BECAUSE I JUST LOVE PHICHIMETTI WITH ALL MY HEART AND MY SOUL
> 
> (((also if u hadn't noticed i have literally no idea how weddings work lmao im so sorry ahahaha)))
> 
> PLEASE COME SCREAM WITH ME ABOUT THESE BOYS @ylissebian ON TWITTER


End file.
